Tutorial:General Tutorial
Welcome to the General Tutorial. Here, you will learn everything about Roleplaying on Fairy Tail Roleplay Wiki. Please, continue to read and learn. Tutorial 1 - Where do I roleplay? On many other Roleplay wikis, you roleplay on special pages created for a certain event. But not on this wiki! Here, to roleplay you gotta enter the chat and wait for some admin to roleplay. Admins come to chat as soon as they see somebody is there, so don't be shy to enter. Tutorial 2 - Can I roleplay only with Original Characters? No! You have to at least once roleplay with your own character!!! Tutorial 3 - What can I do? You can participate in all of the events... as long as you are not far, far away... For example, being in Edolas, you can't participate in a fighting tournament in Fiore. Understand? Tutorial 4 - What magic can I use at the beggining? At the very start, you can use magic that is very weak! You can, for example use Requip, but only for 1 or 2 weapons. You could use Ice-make or Wood-make, but only for very small things. Understand? You can use most magic in weakened version. But there are some magic kinds that you can't use without harsh training. For example the Memory-make magic or Living Magic. Tutorial 5 - What If I choose a magic type I can't use at the beggining? Well, if an admin sees that, he/she will empty the field with that info and ask you to fix that. Tutorial 6 - What about weddings? To wed somebody, you gotta have the agreement of both sides and... some Jewel? Tutorial 7 - Jewel, the money of the world In this roleplay, you pay with Jewel. The ammount of Jewel you currently hold will be posted by an admin on your character page. Tutorial 8 - Can I roleplay without an admin? Well, you can, but that will be accepted as an unofficial roleplay called "Dream". Tutorial 9 - I don't want to forget what I did! You will not, because events are posted on their own pages called "Arc Pages". Tutorial 10 - Guilds To join a guild, you have to find that guild's page and ask for joining. You will then meet with a guild-tester on the chat who will test you or just let you join like that. Who knows! Tutorial 11 - Jobs Every guild has a job board on their page. You can take any job from the board. Just, please, after taking the job, erase it from the board. Really. Tutorial 12 - Requesting Jobs A mage can request a job too! Just tell the prize, and the objective and put the job on the "Overall Job Board". Guild Masters will take the jobs from them (but not erase them) and put on their own boards. Tutorial 13 - Creating A guild and Managing it Certain characters create a guild for themselves. To do so, you need to pay 1.000.000 Jewel and find at least 5 initial members. In case of Dark Guilds, you don't need anything. Just make the guild. However, you will be restricted to take jobs from "Overall Job Board" and you will be limited to "Dark Job Board". Tutorial 14 - Fighting with other Mages You can fight with many other mages in the world, but law doesn't like that, sorry! Tutorial 15 - The Council, the 10 Wizard Saints... There are those elite groups... A character can be a part of them. The leader of the Council is the very FOUNDER, who is also one of the 10 wizard saints. But you can be a member of these elite groups too! Tutorial 16 - Can an admin roleplay? Of course, but he must be accompanied by another admin who will control his adventure. Tutorial 17 - How to create a character? It's all written here. That's it. Grats! You know how to play!!!